Family Getaway
by thousand-miles
Summary: Bobby joins Alex on her week with her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Family getaway

**Author**: thousandmiles

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the shows characters.

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Bobby joins Alex on her week with her family.

**Spoilers**: None

**A/N**: This idea popped into my head this week and since I'd finished Away I decided I could go for it. Not much angst in this I think. Some fun, some fluff, some romance. These kind of things seem to work better for me than an angst filled fic. I wasn't sure how many brothers and sisters Alex had. And I decided to go for two brothers and one sister. Forgive me my fault if that's wrong. Oooh and it might be early…, but I thought the setting would be that much more romantic if it was winter… a nice big cabin in the woods… fire place… a romantic setting. Ideas or suggestions for what the family could do are appreciated. And no promises about updates. Unfortunately I don't have as much time as I used to have.

**Family Getaway**

"Ask him."

"No." Alex crossed her arms and glared at her sister Debbie. She couldn't believe her sister had the audacity to come by her work and discuss her 'plan'. Looking through the glass of the exam room she watched her partner, Bobby Goren talk to Mike Logan.

"Come on, you know you want it. You told me yourself he has the week off too. The cap said you both deserved the time off. Why not ask him to come with us?"

"He won't come. He'd feel uncomfortable because he's not part of the family."

"But it could his first step into the family." Debbie, just like Alex, looked at Bobby through the glass. "You know, if you won't ask him, I will." She took a couple of steps towards the door.

"No, you won't." Alex's voice was hard.

"Then you ask him. Either way I'm not going anywhere 'till one of us asks him." She was just as good in threatening as Alex was.

Alex called her sister's bluff. She shrugged and waved her hand towards the door. Debbie was capable of a lot of things, but no she wouldn't ask Bobby to go with her on the family getaway. For one Debbie had never really met Bobby so she wouldn't know what to expect. And secondly… she knew Bobby… and he just wouldn't say yes.

"Suite yourself." Opening the door Debbie made her way to Bobby who was alone again. With a determined walk she was at his desk in no time. "Bobby Goren?" She asked politely.

Looking up, Bobby looked in the face of her younger version of Alex. The hair was the same colour, the eyes less dark and she was taller… but clearly she was Alex's sister. Alex was standing slightly behind her sister. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Debbie Iverson. Alex's sister." She held out her hand to shake his.

"Hello, I.. I've heard about you. How's Michael?" Bobby accepted the hand and after a brief shake both had their hands back. Again he wondered what was going on.

Surprised by his knowledge and his interest, Debbie forgot to speak for a moment. But she recovered quickly. "I need to ask you a question, Bobby. You know that at the end of the day you and Alex both have the week off, right?" Seeing him nod she continued. "Well, as you may know, we're going away for a week. Just the brothers, sisters and significant others. Wanna come with us?"

For a moment Bobby just stared at Debbie. Then he looked beside her and watched Alex. What did it mean that Alex didn't ask him, but Debbie did. Did that mean she didn't want him to go with them? Or did it mean she didn't dare to ask? And was it appropriate it? Maybe the others would think they were a couple too? Not that he didn't like that idea, but still… Maybe Alex wanted to take someone else? Maybe he'd be interfering? Maybe that was why she hadn't ask him? But then, if that was true, then Debbie wouldn't ask him to join them, would she? Would he get along with Alex's family? He wasn't a real people person. Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

While all this went through Bobby's head Debbie threw a questioning look at Alex. Alex merely smiled, knowing that her partner was working through a million thoughts that ran through his head. She wondered what he was thinking. He was probably asking himself why she didn't ask him herself. She had to admit that yes she wanted him to join them. She hadn't asked because it could get… weird. After all they were partners. And if he decided to join them, then the silent conclusions her brothers and sister-in-laws were going to come up with, were going to be said out loud. Could and would he handle that? Despite the fact that she had feelings for him and she suspected he had feelings for her too, they had never really discussed him. Afraid that discussing them would truly make them real, which meant they had to deal with it. Sometimes ignorance was indeed bliss.

"I'm… not sure if…I mean… I don't want to intrude." He cast Alex a helpless look, but saw she wasn't going to give him a hand.

"You're not intruding. You're more than welcome to join us and Alex sure wants you there. It'll be fun. All us couples together… one big happy family. Well that's settled then. Alex has all the information. We're leaving tonight. See you then, Bobby." She turned to Alex. "See you tonight, Alex." Giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek she left the two detectives alone.

A silence fell between Alex and Bobby as they watched Debbie leave. Bobby's eyes quickly went to Alex, who tried hard to ignore his stare. But she couldn't. Those eyes… they held a certain power over her, or so it seemed. "What?" She eventually looked at him, crossing her arms in a defensive gesture.

"Why didn't you ask me?" His words were soft, as if he was hurt.

One of his other powers over her, that soft voice. "I…" Sighing she sat down across from him at her own desk. "I didn't know if you wanted to come. You don't usually like these type of things. Besides, you could have other plans."

He titled his head and watched her. He didn't believe her. "If you don't want me to come…" He left the question hanging.

"No, I want you to come. I just didn't think you would like this kind of thing."

"You're family is nice."

"You've never met Jason. You only know Daniel and his wife and my parents. All of us together… it can be a bit too much." She tried to warn him.

"You really don't want me to come."

"No… I'd like it if you'd join me, but I understand if you don't want to."

He gave her a small smile. "I already have the week off. Why not? Might be good for us." He grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "Give me all the information."

TBC...


	2. Getting to know you

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm glad people are interested. I'm having fun with this one too. It's fun to mess with Bobby... and Alex too. This chapter needed to be written to set things up. Now the fun can begin. I have no idea what's going to happen. I'm just going to see. If you have suggestions or ideas for what could happen... I would welcome them. I'm cannot promise the next update. Depends on the time I have and the inspiration. Well... enjoy...**

**Chapter two**

He was ten minutes early and standing at Alex's door, waiting for her to let him in. He was actually excited about the trip. Alex hadn't told him much. Just told him to be at her place at six.

Trying to act casual and not let him know that she was in fact a bit nervous about his presence on her family getaway, Alex took her time to open the door. Leaning against the doorjamb she smiled at him. "You're early."

"And you're nervous." Bobby countered. He could read her like no one else.

She ignored his words. Stepping back she let him into her apartment. Daniel and Debra would be there shortly to pick them up. Alex left him alone to get her bags.

With a small smile he watched Alex strut through her apartment, trying to appear busy with some last minute things. He was not fooled. He wondered why she was nervous and the answer was probably simple. Their usual playing field was going to change and with that change came a new freedom. For this week they weren't Detective Goren and Eames from MCS, no this week they were Bobby and Alex. And not only that. The restraints that being detectives brought, weren't there this week. How would they both react? And what would happen?

They were brought out of their silence by the ringing of the doorbell. Stepping aside to let Alex pass him, Bobby watched Alex greet her brother and sister-in-law. She gave them both a warm hug. The sister-in-law seemed to say something that Alex wasn't entirely happy with. He didn't have time to wonder what that could be. The brother was in front of him, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Daniel Eames."

"Bobby Goren." Daniel was taller than Alex, but still smaller than him. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. This was the fire fighter and you could see it. He was muscular and tough.

"Good to finally meet you, Bobby. Heard only good things about you."

The sister-in-law was next to shake his hands. "Debra Eames." Debra was checking him out, looking him up and down. Not even trying to be subtle about it. "I heard about you." Which suggested she'd heard more than just job related remarks.

Not entirely sure how to respond to her look, he just shook her hand. "Nice… to meet you, Debra."

"Well let's forget the small talk and just get going." Alex suggested after giving Debra an angry look for her checking Bobby out. If this was how her sister and sister-in-laws were going to react to Bobby, then this was going to be a very long week.

"There's more than enough time to talk in the car. There's so much I want to ask you, Bobby." Debra smiled and winked at Alex as she passed her on her way to the door.

"I'm sure you have." Alex muttered.

After picking up the rest of the family, they were on their way. As if by some unspoken… or maybe spoken agreement, the three women fired their questions at Bobby. Alex hadn't told them much about her partner. She'd never told them he was a hunk, nor that if he was seeing anyone or what his hobbies were. And they knew Alex well enough that she wasn't going to say anything. It was up to them to interrogate the new member of the family. Because despite Alex's few words about her partner, they all knew that he was more than just a partner. He'd become one of her closest friends. They knew because the words she did speak of him, she spoke them softly with love shining through. The guys were probably oblivious to that, but they weren't.

"So, Bobby… tell us about yourself." Angela, Jason's wife asked the big detective who was seated in front of her.

What Angela didn't know was that Bobby rarely volunteered information about himself. Alex smiled. She knew what her family was up to. However they probably underestimated Bobby. She was just going to sit back and enjoy the show.

Bobby felt all eyes on him and shifted in his seat. He really didn't like to be the centre of attention. And he certainly didn't like to talk about himself. "There… there really isn't much to tell."

"I don't believe that. Come on tell us. You're not married, are you?"

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Debbie took over from her sister-in-law.

Bobby looked at Alex for help. He really wasn't used to these kind of questions. But Alex merely smiled and nodded. "I… no.., I don't have a girlfriend."

"So you're single…, got your sights set on someone?" Debra was the next one to take over the questioning.

He had his sight set on the woman next to him, but he wasn't going to tell them that. He only hoped the twenty question game would be over soon.

"Leave the guy alone, Debra." Daniel, Debra's husband, came to Bobby's rescue.

After a long drive they finally arrived at the cabin. It was situated on a beautiful peace of land, surrounded by woods and a small lake on one side. It's was cold and it had already snowed, although not much. Everybody grabbed their bags and quickly entered the cabin.

"Let's all get settled and then have a drink. Bobby, you're with Alex. She'll show you her room. " Angela wiggled her eyebrows at Alex before she walked away with her husband Jason.

The other two couples laughed and let the two detectives alone. Bobby turned to Alex and crossed his arms. "What's she talking about?"

Alex grabbed her bag and walked away. "There are four rooms and four… couples. What do you think she meant?"

He was going to sleep with Alex? Bobby stood there, dumbfounded by the latest discovery. He and Alex were going to be sharing a room… and a bed too? How was he going to be able to sleep, with her warm, soft body lying next to him? This was going to be one very long week.

TBC...


	3. A room and more

**A/N: Didn't expect this, did you? Felt like writing another chapter because I needed to keep my mind off of other things. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I hope you'll continue to like this fic. A nice moment between Alex and Bobby in this because I think that was needed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter three**

When he saw, what was to be _their_ room, he could only conclude that it was spacious and it held a king size bed. Which was probably a good thing because they could both stay on their side of the bed. Only problem was…, that he Bobby Goren, liked to cuddle. Which meant that there usually wasn't much room, if any, between him and the woman he was sharing his bed with. He couldn't help it and some girlfriends had told him they found his cuddling a surprise.

He watched how Alex put her bags on the bed and started to put everything away. He didn't understand why there was no reaction at all from her. He couldn't believe that this… situation didn't make her somewhat uncomfortable.

"You knew about…" He pointed to the bed. "..this?"

Alex shrugged. There was no point in making a great deal about it. There were no other rooms, so they had share one. And what was the problem? It wasn't as if it was a small bed. "I knew there were four rooms."

"This…" Bobby waved at the bed again. "doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" She put her hands on her hips and saw how unsure he was. "We're both adults. I think we can both handle sharing the same bed without one jumping the other." Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing, Alex added for herself.

Bobby nodded and looked at the bed again. He probably wouldn't jump her…, but he was pretty sure that some time tonight she would have his arms around her. Question was how she was going to handle that. Well he had asked if she was sure.

"Put your stuff away, then we can play twenty questions again with my family." Alex walked passed him, patted him on the shoulder and left him alone in their room.

Walking into the kitchen Alex found Angela getting drinks for everyone. As soon as she saw Alex, Angela stopped and leaned against the counter. "You never told me your partner was a hottie."

"Is he? If you like those tall, broad, dark, soft spoken guys."

"I'd have a hard time keeping my eyes and hands off of him if I had to work with him day after day."

"I'm sure you could control yourself." Alex grabbed a beer for herself and Bobby from the fridge.

Deciding it was time to get serious, Angela stopped Alex from walking out of the kitchen. "He seems to be a nice guy. A bit quiet though. Doesn't like to be the centre of attention."

"Yeah." Alex turned and watched her sister-in-law.

"He looks tough and unbreakable, probably to protect himself from being hurt." Angela was a psychologist and one of her many talents was reading people. And with Bobby, who wasn't the easiest person to read, she was spot on. "There's a softness in his eyes when he watches you, Alex. Have you ever noticed that?"

"No." And she wondered if it was true.

"It's true." She had noticed how much Bobby watched Alex. Maybe it was to reassure himself she was still there, she didn't know. But in the short time she'd observed Bobby she had no doubt of the importance of her sister-in-law's presence in his life. But that worked the other way round too. Alex had become more… confident, more herself after she'd gotten partnered with Bobby. Before Bobby she seemed to struggle with herself, still in a way trying to find herself after Michael had died. Apparently Bobby's presence gave her a way to find herself again. She knew all too well that Alex was hesitant about letting someone in her life again. Losing Michael had made Alex more careful and distant. She kept people at a distance, thinking it would keep the hurt away. But Angela doubted if she'd been able to keep Bobby at a distance. She decided to give her one piece of advice and leave it at that. "Remember that you can't keep everyone at a distance, Alex." With the drinks ready, Angela left Alex alone in the kitchen.

Alex put the drinks down and leaned against the counter. Count on Angela to point out her weaknesses. She was afraid of letting someone in again, knowing she couldn't handle such a loss again. But she realized all too well, that Bobby had already broken through some of the wall she had erected around her heart. The question was if she would let him break down that final wall. She wanted to…, her heart screamed for her to do so, her mind reminded her of the consequences. It was a ongoing struggle.

"Alex?" Bobby had gone to look for her when he hadn't seen her in the living room. "You okay?" He could see by the way she was standing that something was wrong.

"Yeah."

He stepped closer to her. She wouldn't turn around and he didn't like that. He needed to look her in the eyes to truly know how she was. "Turn around." He softly asked.

She hesitated, she needed a moment longer to get her composure back. "I'm all right, Bobby."

"Then let me see." He placed his hand on her small shoulder. "Turn around."

And slowly she did. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. She didn't say anything, knowing he would see the truth in her eyes.

He saw some sadness in her eyes and he wanted to know why. But he also saw that she didn't want him to ask and so he wouldn't. He would come back to it later tonight. He didn't like to see her like this and he wondered what had been said and by whom. He took her beer from her and let his fingers linger on hers. "Come on, let's join the others."

TBC...


	4. Bedtime

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. It's good to know that people like my idea. Nothing special happens in this chapter. Just a chapter that needed to be written to continue the fic. Next chapter will reveal if Bobby is really a cuddler. Enjoy!**

**Chapter four**

Bobby and Alex joined the others in the spacious living room. Someone had decided to make a fire, lighting the living room in a warm glow.

There was a seat next to Angela on the couch and a big comfy chair close to the fire place. Alex opted for the last one which left Bobby with a place next to Angela. Alex could feel Angela's eyes on them, but chose to ignore them.

Alex saw how Angela started talking to Bobby. She was leaning into Bobby and Alex wondered what it exactly was that her sister-in-law was telling her partner. Angela had the tendency to say too much all the while saying it for her own good. She didn't have long to contemplate the possibilities, because Daniel pulled her into the conversation he was having with the rest of the family.

It wasn't until the end of the evening, when Daniel and Debra, Angela and Jason and Debbie and Eric had left, that they had a moment for their selves. Of course they had to say something about the sleeping arrangements. Telling him that Alex had the tendency to snore.

"You still happy you came?" Alex asked, drinking the last of her wine.

"You still happy I came?" He countered, but when he saw the look in her eyes he decided to give her a straight answer. "Yeah. Your family is great, Alex."

A silence fell between where Bobby was lost in memories. Comparing his childhood to how Alex's must have been. There had been a time in his life when that difference could upset him. Not anymore…, it had already taken it's toll on him a long time ago. It was easier for him now to accept it, to know that he'd left most stuff behind him.

Alex knew exactly where his thoughts had gone, but also saw the how the sadness in his eyes quickly disappeared. She knew his past would still come back to haunt him every now and then. But also knew he'd found a way to deal with it.

"Are you still glad I came?" He asked her again, wanting to know if it was okay for him to be there.

She gave him a soft smile. "Yeah. Otherwise I would be the third wheel… My family is great, but being single with everybody settled and stuff, it's not always easy. Certainly when it comes to things like this." She decided to give him a bit more than usual. "Besides, I don't think we spend enough time outside of work together. This might be good for us."

And though she tried to make it sound nonchalant, both knew she hadn't succeeded. Keeping her eyes on him she wondered how he was going to react. His answer was a soft yeah, and not what she wanted. But she knew Bobby well enough to leave it be. He usually needed time to think important things through and her telling him she wanted to spend more time with him, was important… or at least she thought so.

"Shall we go to bed? Or do you wanna stay up?" She asked, standing up with her glass in her hand.

"I…" He didn't know how she could talk so easily about it. As if it was no big deal. He needed some time alone to prepare himself. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

She smiled at him as if she knew what was going through his mind. "Sure, take your time. Just turn out the lights, okay?"

By the time Bobby joined her in the bedroom, Alex had already changed into her nightclothes, a black tank top and grey pyjama pants. She was putting some lotion on her arms when the door opened. She saw his head appear first, carefully, probably to make sure he wasn't walking in on her while she was changing.

"More of you can come in, you know. Just your head would be a bit difficult." She teased as she continued rubbing in the lotion.

He closed the door behind him and stood still, unsure of what to do. He saw more of Alex's skin than he was used to and knew immediately that those minutes he'd had for himself had been useless. Nothing could have prepared him for… this.

"I'll… go grab my stuff and go to the bathroom." Quickly he searched for his clothes. He was glad he'd put a pair of sweatpants in his bag. Usually he slept in only his boxer. That certainly wasn't going to happen now. Not enough amour, that was for sure.

When he returned from the bathroom she was already in bed, with her back turned towards him. Carefully not to disturb her, he put his stuff down and shut off the light. Slowly he crawled into bed with her. Lying on his back he kept perfectly still, waiting if she was going to move. He wasn't sure if she was asleep.

"Now this is interesting, isn't it?" Alex mumbled into her pillow. She was tired and glad to be in bed. But she wasn't going to let this moment pass without a word. Here she was in bed with Bobby who was lying absolutely still beside her. "It's okay to relax, you know." She turned towards him, watching him lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Bobby." Her voice was already soft, sleep getting the best of her.

"Night…, Alex." He whispered. He watched her sleep. Saw how beautiful she was and how peaceful she looked. He knew she was beautiful, she'd always been beautiful to him, but to watch her this very moment, was special to him. He tensed slightly as she got a bit closer to him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the person he never wanted to live out. This was how he wanted it to be each and every day. And it was probably a bad that he now knew what it was like to share a bed with her. To know how she looked when she was asleep, to no longer imagine it.

He looked at her till he no longer could keep his eyes open. But before sleep actually caught him, he did something he'd wanted to do for a long time. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Alex."

TBC...


	5. Big Teddy Bear

**A/N: Repost because apparently things were messed up in the previous post. It should have been just chapter five.. Mmm... well let's see if it works this time. **

**Chapter five**

It had been a long time since she'd woken up this pleasantly. She was still half asleep, but aware enough of a big, strong, warm body wrapped around her. She gave a content sigh and snuggled closer to the warm body. That's when she discovered something else… something quite… interesting…to say the least. But her brain was still a bit too much sleep induced so that last discovery didn't really get through. And so she turned around and enjoyed the feeling of that nice, comfortable and broad body.

Suddenly she felt the arms around her tighten, as if he was trying to pull her even closer and that's when she heard it…, a soft whisper, barely audible...in her neck "Alex."

That was what truly woke her up. That soft familiar voice, saying her name with love and longing… like she'd wanted to hear it for a while now. She tensed and didn't move, not wanting to wake him up… knowing it would freak him out. Yet another part of her brain told her that this might be a chance. And as she awoke more another part of her suggested she'd have some fun with this and take advantage of the situation. And with a gorgeous man wrapped around her, that was the option she favoured. She ran her hands down his chest to his waist. Since his shirt was already untucked she simply slid her hands under it and let her fingers make light trails on his chest. She could feel the shiver run through his body and there it was again, that whisper. "Alex." Slowly she pulled her hands away from his chest and stretched.

"Bobby?"

"Mmm…" He mumbled still half asleep.

"Bobby?" She tried again, but with no result. So she raised her voice a bit. "Why, when there's more than enough room on your side of the bed, did you end up on my side of the bed, wrapped all around me?"

That got his attention, not so much that he immediately let her go, but he did loosen his grip on her. And when his eyes opened and focused on hers, he quickly let go.

"I… I didn't know… I'm sorry."

"I'm not complaining." She gave him a sweet smile. She liked how he got all flustered. "Who would have thought that the great Robert Goren is a cuddler."

He didn't know how to react. She was teasing him and he felt embarrassed. Exactly that what he'd expected to happen, had happened. And at the moment he couldn't quite shake the feeling of how good she'd felt in his arms. Now that he knew… it would get so much harder to keep his distance from her.

"Relax, Bobby, I'm not mad." She reassured him when she saw the confusion and doubt on his face. "You're like a giant teddy bear." She closed the distance between them by shifting closer. She took his arm in her hand and placed it on her back, indicating that she wanted to be in his arms again. "This is nice." She said when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Alex… are you…"

"Sssttt…" She placed her finger on his lips. "Don't over think this, don't think about the consequences… just enjoy."

And before either knew it they were fast asleep again. When they finally got up and dressed the rest of the Eames family had already finished breakfast.

"Look who finally dragged themselves out of bed." Debbie loudly said to the others when she saw Alex enter the kitchen followed closely by Bobby. "Rough night?"

"Well it looks like they are well rested. That would suggest they actually slept." Debra took over as Alex joined her family in the living room.

Alex merely smiled at her family. She was in a great mood and her family wasn't going to ruin that for her. She was glad that Bobby hadn't freaked out and was comfortable around her. A bit shy…, as if he still felt embarrassed, but at least he wasn't hiding.

After everybody had eaten their breakfast they decided to go out and take a walk. It was a lovely day. The woods looked beautiful with the sun shining on the white snow that surrounded them. It was cold, but not too cold. The men were walking a few feet in front of the women. And the women were of course all wondering about Alex and Bobby. And so Alex was subject to an interesting interrogation. But in stead of asking direct questions, Debbie, Debra and Angela were throwing around ideas and suggestions.

"He's broad and strong… and probably has a good endurance." Debbie innocently said.

"And he's…. big… of course." Debra took over seamlessly. And as if they had did this so many times before…, and they probably had, Angela was next.

"By big… what exactly do you mean, Debra?"

"I just mean he's a big guy, has big hands… big feet probably too. Why?" Debra looked from Alex to Angela. "What did you think I meant, Angela?"

"Well I didn't mean anything by it, Debra. But Alex can probably confirm all this, can't you Alex?"

Alex wasn't going to indulge them. They wanted a reaction and she was going to give them one…, just not what they would expect. "All I have to say is… I have nothing to complain about."

The three women squealed. "You didn't!" Debbie exclaimed. "See," she said to the others. "I told you they had the hots for each other."

The men were having their own conversation which also turned to Bobby and Alex. It was Jason, Alex's oldest brother, who took Bobby aside. "What are your intentions with Alex?"

Bobby, who was highly uncomfortable with the question, didn't quite know how to respond. "I… I don't know…"

"Relax, Bobby." Jason laughed at his sister's partner. "I don't need to know if you're going to marry her or if you will take good care of her. I know you'll never let anything happen to her." Jason searched for the right words. "Look, when Michael died, a bit of Alex died too. It took years before the sparkle in her eyes returned, before she was willing to date again, before she let anyone close. I don't think she even let anyone get close…, until you came along. She probably needs you more than she lets on. She's one tough lady, but she's vulnerable too and she hates that. All I'm saying is… it took her a long time to get over Michael and live again. She deserves happiness. She deserves to be loved. Just… don't hurt her. I don't want to see the sparkle disappear from her eyes again." Jason realized that Bobby might need some more reassurance. "Don't doubt her feelings for you. They're there and she's better at hiding them than you are. You've already made the walls around her heart crumble, take that extra step and destroy them."


	6. Michael

**a/n: This chapter threw me for a loop. I didn't quite know what I wanted. All I knew is that I wanted a nice moment between Bobby and Alex. And somewhere along the way... this is how it ended up. A bit more personal than I intended it to be, but that's where my muse took me. I'm sorry for the time between the updates, but I dividing my time between two fics and my muse sometimes ignores me. Still I hope you enjoy this chapter... I guess you can call this Alex's chapter. Reviews are always welcome and ideas or suggestions for what you want to see happen are also welcome. Enjoy!**

**Chapter six**

Walking through the woods, the family had fallen into groups. Alex was joking around with her brothers Jason and Daniel. Debra and Eric were a short distance in front of them with Angela walking between the two. Debbie had chosen a spot beside Bobby. She wanted to get to know Bobby better. Not only because he was going to be her future brother-in-law, but also because the big detective was still a bit of a mystery.

Linking her arm through his, she watched her older sister joke around with her brothers. Looking at Bobby she saw the softness in his eyes and the small smile he had on his face while looking at Alex.

"Tell me Bobby, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I… I have an older brother." He knew he couldn't keep everything to himself all the time. And if being a part of this family was what he wanted, he needed to let them in too. It couldn't be a one way street.

"Really? Tell me about him."

"His name is Will and he's four years older than me."

"Are you two close?" Debbie saw how Alex sometimes turned around to watch her and Bobby.

"Not really."

"Why not?" Even though she sensed Bobby was getting uncomfortable, she did try to get more out of him. She needed to know if Alex was right in loving Bobby. And to do that she needed to know him.

"We drifted apart. I went my own way, he went his. He… he's not a part of my life anymore."

Debbie realized she'd asked enough. He was getting more uncomfortable and it wasn't her place to talk to him about it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"You did." Bobby gave her a small smile. "But it's fine. You're Alex's sister. You're looking out for her. I understand." He watched Alex laugh at something one of her brothers said. "I won't hurt her."

"Not intentionally, no. Just remember that you can trust her."

Bobby thought about Debbie's words as Debbie joined Angela. He trusted Alex. But he knew what Debbie meant. Did he trust Alex enough to let her into his life, tell her about his demons and his fears? He did, but didn't know how to truly let her in. Looking up he saw Alex approach him with her head tilted to the side and concerned eyes.

"You okay?" She asked stopping in front of him to see his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

She wasn't too sure if that was the truth, but she decided to let it drop. He probably didn't want to talk about it. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. At a certain point, Bobby reached for Alex's hand. Even though there was no skin on skin contact because of their gloves, it still felt nice. Looking up, Alex found out that she and Bobby were alone. The others were probably making their way to the cabin. She didn't mind. She wanted to spend some more time alone with him.

"Alex?" It seemed as if she was contemplating something. He wondered if she was thinking about _them_.

"Mmm..?" She turned to him and saw hesitance in his eyes.

He stopped her from walking by putting his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to discuss Michael with her. Something they'd never done before, but he needed to know how she felt about his death and the events that followed that. He couldn't put himself out there if she wasn't sure she could let someone in again. With his gloved hand he gently traced her jaw. "Tell me about Michael."

His question surprised her and she wondered where it came from. Had someone of her family talked to him? She wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. They'd never talked about him before. Michael was an important part of her past and in a way he was still part of her. It wasn't easy for her to talk about him. The memories, even though it was a long time ago, still hurt. "Where is this coming from?" She couldn't help but get defensive.

Seeing as she tried to step back from him, Bobby increased the pressure of his hands on her shoulders. Gently he drew her closer. "I'm not asking to hurt you. I…. I want you to share it with me." He didn't want to force her. "But only if you want to." His voice had turned into her whisper.

Looking into his eyes, she knew that refusal would destroy whatever was happening between them and she didn't want them. It was probably time she shared this part of her past with him. She took a deep breath and started. "Michael and I met at the academy. I was… trying so hard to proof I was worthy, that I could handle a man's job. Michael…, he didn't talk much to me at first. My attitude threw him off or so he said. I… I hadn't really noticed him. One day we were all at the gym and this guy challenged me. Telling me how a little girl like me couldn't do a real man's job."

Bobby smiled at Alex's word. He had no doubt she'd kicked the man's but. He heard the love she still had for her husband in her voice. He also noticed how she refused to meet his eyes while she talked about Michael.

"Of course I kicked his ass, but he'd hit me good a few times too. Afterwards Michael simply came up to me with a cold cloth and put it on the bruise on my jaw. Told me I didn't need to proof myself and that I needed to get better at ducking the punches. After that we talked more and one day he asked me out. And after graduation he asked me to marry him. He worried so much when I joined Vice. He knew I could take care of myself, but also knew that when it came down to it, there was only so much I could do. I… I worried about him too. The possibility of him dying… it never occurred to me. I… I just thought he would always be there."

Seeing how difficult it was for her to continue he pulled her against him, hoping the embrace would give her some comfort. He felt her arms come around his waist and knew he'd done the right thing.

"He got killed by a bank robber. He and his partner were first at the scene, just when the bank robbers came out of the building. They started shooting immediately and… Michael… he…got hit while he was getting out of the car. Apparently the robbers had a third man in a van waiting for them. He'd come from behind and shot Michael in the back. He… he never had a chance."

He felt her little body shake, but knew she was still holding back. Gently he kissed the top of her head. "It's okay…, let it out."

That was all she needed to hear. It had been a long time since she'd cried this hard about Michael. She couldn't quite explain why this time was different. Maybe because she realized, for the first time, that she was ready to let Michael go. That a new man, in a way, was going to take his place. Maybe this was her way of letting him go.

TBC...


	7. Kiss

**A/N: Thank you first to all who reviewed. I'm glad you still like it. For this chapter, I only wanted one thing... well two... fluff and a kiss. At first I thought let's go for some Bobby angst, but then I thought..., no let's not do the traditional switch of Alex's past to Bobby's past. I thought I could deal with that later. In stead something that's hopefully something lighter. Ideas for something that they could do would be appreaciated. You know to me snow always yells "snowball fight" and Alex and Bobby falling into the snow together. But I already used that in another fic and I don't think I should use it again. Unless people want me too. And some other activities would be nice... if any of you have a suggestion. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and reviews are appreciated. **

**Chapter seven**

He held her close even after the tears had subsided and he was glad she wasn't in a hurry to leave his arms. It was important to him that she'd shared this part of her with him. It made him understand her that much better. He also had to admit that he really liked the feel of her in his arms. Even now when there was so much more clothing between them than earlier that morning.

"Bobby?" She said against his chest.

"Mmm…" Was all he said. His mind focused on the woman in his arms. He leaned back slight to try to catch her eyes. When she looked up at him his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Her cheeks puffy from the crying and the cold, the little hat she had on and her beautiful brown eyes looking back at him. All he could think about was what it would be like to kiss her. And it thrilled him that he could find out. That this time he didn't have to hold back, didn't have to suppress his feelings. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and back again. His hands cupped her face and slowly he closed the distance between them until their lips touched.

And that very moment, the moment he finally tasted her, he knew, that this was it, his heart belonged to this woman. The kiss was slow, tender and soft. He didn't deepen the kiss even though he could feel Alex's tongue teasing his lips. Slowly with a few more brushes he ended the kiss and looked at Alex. For a second her eyes were still closed and she had a dreamy smile on her face.

Kissing him was everything she thought it would be and more. She knew those lips would be very enjoyable. The kiss had been tender and he'd been totally in control, just like she thought he would be. He was such a contradiction. Incredibly strong, tough and confident. But there was another side of him too. A side only few got to see. He could be insecure. He was shy, gentle and just like her had difficulties letting someone in. He could reach her like no one else could and she knew, without a doubt, that it worked the other way round too.

Still there were also parts of him that he hadn't let her see yet. And just like he'd wanted to know about Michael, she needed to know about his family. The family that had made such a mark on his life. She put her hand on his chest and looked at him. This time his look was unguarded, showing her how he felt, how much he cared. She knew with her next question that look would be gone, replaced with hurt.

She reached for his hand not wanting him to pull away from her. "Tell me about your family."

His body tensed, she felt it. His eyes showed hurt before they hardened. "You know about my family."

From his reaction she realized this was too early. She didn't want to push him. She knew he needed time. He would talk when he was ready and she accepted that. With Bobby she knew she sometimes had to take a step back, let him set the pace. "Okay, Bobby." Her voice was neutral. Not wanting him to think she was upset.

He could feel she wasn't entirely happy with his refusal and he could understand that. It just wasn't easy for him. "I… I'm sorry."

She quickly reassured him. "No, it's okay. I know you need more time with stuff like this."

He looked at her doubtfully, but could see in her eyes that she was honest. He nodded. Taking her hand in his again, they continued their walk through the beautiful white snow.

They walked in silence for a short while when another question popped into Alex's mind. One she was really curious about and hoped he would answer. "Bobby, can I ask you something?"

Not wanting to refuse her again he knew that he had to answer her next question. He nodded at her to continue.

"When did you know?"

"Know what?" Stopping again he watched her and her small smile made him curious.

"Know that… we could be good together." Looking up at him she saw him thinking. "And I don't mean as partners. I mean… us." She was the first to actually say it out loud. It was clear to both of them where they were going, but neither had actually said it before. And now she wanted to know from him how long he'd liked her.

He started to shift his feet and his hand went to the back of his neck. This was unexpected, but he didn't want to refuse. He just felt… anxious to tell her about his feelings. How long she'd been the centre of his universe. "I guess it started some time before you told me you were pregnant. But I knew for sure when you were on maternity leave. I… missed you so much. After a while I just knew and I… could deal with it. My… feelings for you became a part of me and I didn't mind. It felt… good. I could deal with it, without letting it shine through."

He watched her reaction, some part of him expecting to find pity in them. But there was none. She simply gave him a soft smile which curiously enough turned into a smirk. "You weren't that good at hiding, you know." Although she'd never truly seen it herself, others had told her about the way he looked at her. And with time she'd begun to see it too, though she always wondered if she'd been reading too much into that look.

He gave her his shy smile, the one that she melted her insides and sometimes she wondered if he knew the effect of that small smile. "It… it was Lewis who eventually confronted me." He shuffled his feet, kicking at the snow, not quite sure how much of himself he could show her. "Told me I needed to either ask you out or get you out of my system."

"You didn't do either."

"No…"

"I'm glad." She whispered before she closed the distance between them again. "Come here." And when he leaned closer, her hands found their way to the back of his neck and she pulled him closer until their lips touched again. This time she didn't let him control the kiss. This time she took control and quickly deepened the kiss. The soft groan she heard coming from the back of his throat delighted her. She pressed her body against him, wanting to be enveloped by him. Ending the kiss she whispered in his ear. "You can come through on one of his suggestions…"

TBC...


	8. Tube sledding

**A/N: I got sidetracked with Reconnecting, but now that it's finished I can focus on this one again. First now that Bobby's brother's name is known, my name is wrong, but it would be weird to change it now. So for this fic it stays Will. This chapter is about having fun and Alex and Bobby passed the hurdle about admitting their feelings in the previous chapter so now it's about them having fun, be fluffy and make out! This chapter is more focused on the entire family, but has a nice moment between Bobby and Alex at the end. Hope you enjoy, more importantly I hope after such a long time you're still interested!!!**

**Chapter eight**

They joined the others who were waiting at the beginning of a big hill. There was a big sign saying tube sledding. Alex and their family did this every year and it was always the scene for competitive and hilarious moments.

"Race you to the top." Debbie yelled to the others.

"Oooh grow up!" Alex yelled back, her hands on her hips. Nevertheless she quickly ran after her sister. And of course Jason and Daniel started their own chase. The others followed in a more leisurely pace.

At the top the brothers and sisters waited impatiently for their significant others. Jason even had the guts to tick on his watch impatiently. That earned him an angry glare from his wife.

"Come on, let's grab a tube. Two at the time. Till we have a winner." Daniel announced with a loud voice as if he was talking to an army.

"Are they always so competitive?" Bobby whispered to Angela. He knew Alex could be competitive, which had a lot to do with her need to prove herself.

"Yeah. In time you get used to it." It had taken her a lot of time to get used to it. She'd never met a family that was that competitive. But then again, she'd never seen a family that was so tight and loving. Not only to their own, but to others who needed it to. It was a family that didn't judge.

"Grab a tube you two!" Jason said, already holding his tube in his arms.

"Okay, start-up lines." Debbie stated when finally everyone had chosen a tube. That wasn't done casually either. Each tube was carefully judged by the brothers and sisters. Weighing it in their arms, closely observing it for any bumps and testing their sliding capacity. This was not just a game to them. This was serious business. "Later on we'll do the couples race, but first one against one. Here's the start up lines and we are not going to discuss it. Okay?" Getting affirmative nods Debbie continued. "First up, Alex against Daniel. Then Angela against Debbie. Third are Bobby and Eric. Debra and Jason as last."

At the starting line, Daniel and Alex shot each other menacing glances. "Ready to eat my dust?" Alex couldn't resist.

"Are you sure that tube is okay? Want me to get one of the kiddie tubes for you, huh?" Remarks about her length were a guaranteed success.

"Oooh shut up." Alex growled.

"Settle down you two. Focus on the race." Debbie took control again.

Bobby was amused by it all. He'd never seen this side of Alex before. To him it made her even more attractive. She looked beautiful with the snow surrounding her, the enjoyment he saw on her face and the determination in her eyes. He hoped she'd win. Otherwise she'd be awful company the rest of the day.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Debbie gave the signal and off they were.

It was clear both contestants were experienced. Both took the turns without having any problem with the speed. In the end it was Alex who won by a few inches. Next were Angela and Debbie. Eric took over from Debbie. Debbie won without any trouble. Angela was more careful, not willing to take any unnecessary risks.

With Angela and Debbie back on top of the hill, it was Bobby and Eric's turn. Bobby who had never sled in a tube before had picked the most comfortable looking tube, but it still was too small for him. It was Eric who won. Bobby had missed a turn half way through the course and was out of the race.

Last to race were Jason and Debra. Surprisingly it was Debra who won and she made sure that Jason knew by doing her special victory dance. Bobby found out that apparently each brother and sister had their own victory dance. He was curious about Alex's dance.

"The new start-up line is as following, Debbie against Debra and Eric against Alex." Jason had taking over from Debbie. Debra was doing some stretches while Debbie made sure the tube was still good to go.

Without a doubt this would be the toughest ride of the two semi finals. Everybody was sure Alex would win from Eric. But with Debbie and Debra it could go either way.

After Debra was done with her stretches and Debbie with giving herself a pep talk, Jason gave the signal for start. Debbie had a quick start, but Debra handled the turns better. It was Debra who finished first, with Debbie finishing before the tube. She'd fallen off just a few metres before the finish.

Eric and Alex both took their time. Eric had no illusion of finishing first and Alex knew Eric was no match for her. All in all a simple victory for Alex which left her ready and eager for the final ride.

It was time to talk about victory fees. "Loser has to sing a song chosen by the winner at tonight's karaoke party. Winner gets bragging rights and an evening alone with her significant other at the cabin. You can do anything you want, stay in bed, relax in the jacuzzi, snuggle up in front of the fire place or play a game of scrabble. You won't be bothered or disturbed."

Not that she wasn't motivated enough, but an evening alone with Bobby in the jacuzzi. The fun they could have… She stretched her neck, jumped up and down a bit and she was ready to go. She wasn't going to give Debra a chance.

And Alex held her word. From start to finish she was in control. Debra didn't stand a chance with Alex taking every turn perfect, having a smooth ride. She left Debra far behind, who -probably due to the pressure- hesitated in the turns.

Alex stood at the finish, where the others had gathered too and was ready for her victory dance. "Aah you're finally here." Alex yelled as Debra finally made her way over the finish. "Enjoy." She grinned at her opponent.

There really weren't words to describe Alex's victory dance. Bobby enjoyed watching her, especially the way she swayed her hips. The others, who were familiar with the dance, described it as Alex's own interpretation of Monica's dance from Friends. It was just as annoying. Finished with her dance she focused on Bobby.

"Don't I get a victory kiss?"

"After that dance, I don't think you deserve one." Debra said. However they all left Bobby and Alex alone.

"You can be very scary when you're racing." Bobby stepped closer.

"I know." She smiled sweetly at him. "But I did win us an evening alone… in the jacuzzi. Now how about that kiss?"

Slowly closing the distance between them he let his hand run through her hair. Stopping at the back of her neck, he slowly pulled her closer 'till their lips slowly met. This time it was Alex who groaned as Bobby deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around her as he gently explored her mouth. He wondered if he could ever get enough of her. Ending the kiss, he placed butterfly kisses on her jaw to her ear. Kissing her earlobe, he felt her shiver in his arms.

"We'd better get back to the others." Her voice was rough and her eyes darker than normal. She wanted to be back at the cabin right now, alone with Bobby. Well patience was a virtue, wasn't it?

TBC...


	9. Dancing Queen

**A/N: I thought... how can I thank the many readers for the fact that they're still reading this fact when it took so long for me to update? I guessed maybe another update would be a good idea. Surprisingly my muse hasn't left me and this fic. I finished it quicker than expected. This chapter holds some family teasing, a nice moment and.. a minor revelation. Now the biggest question for the next chapter is..., what's going to happen at the end of the evening? Oooh and the evening alone between Alex and Bobby will happen. I admit every chance to have Bobby wet... in a tub or other water... practically naked I grab. Can't blame a girl, right? Well enjoy! And thanks that you haven't lost interest!**

**Chapter nine**

Standing outside on the porch Bobby enjoyed the scenery. He could understand why the Eames' liked it here so much. With the snow and clear dark sky it was beautiful, even romantic. He was happy here and he made sure he enjoyed that feeling. It surprised him how well he and Alex were coping with the change in their relationship. He realized all too well that the real world would confront them. But he also knew that he wasn't going to loose this, loose her. Finally he could hold her in his arms, kiss her like he'd wanted to for such a long time.

"Hey." Alex said, ending the peaceful silence. She wondered what he was thinking. She also wished she could capture this moment. To be able to hold onto it forever. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Laying her head against his back she squeezed him softly. She couldn't believe she'd gone without this for such a long time. Why hadn't she done this before? Well maybe a crime scene or the bull pen wasn't the greatest place to walk up to him and just hug him and never let go. Others would probably find it weird. The women probably wouldn't. Bobby was a popular subject at the water coolers.

"Come here." He took her elbow in his hand. He guided her to stand in front of him, immediately pulling her against his chest. His chin was on her hair, his arms around her waist.

"Are you ready for your performance?"

The Eames karaoke night. Apparently it was another tradition, one he wasn't too happy with. He didn't sing. Well occasionally in the shower, but that was it. He did not sing in front of others. Even Alex would not be able to convince him. No matter what she'd offer in return, no matter how enticing it would be, he would not sing!

"Keep on dreaming, Alex."

"Oooh I will because there's this handsome, tall, muscular latin lover who entertains me in my dreams."

He carefully pulled her shirt a bit higher, exposing her skin to his hands. He lightly traced a trail on her belly, making her shiver. Then he softly kissed and nuzzled her neck. And when she tilted her head to give him better access, he followed an imaginary path. Leaving her neck alone, he gently bit her earlobe, soothing it with a soft kiss. "Forget about that latin lover. I'm all you'll ever need." He left her alone on the porch to, smiling at her reaction. The way she was standing there like a statue.

Inside everybody was ready for the upcoming karaoke show. Debra would be the first to show off her skills. Alex hadn't told her yet which song she'd picked. Debra readied her voice with some low and high ooh's and aah's. Just like everything else, karaoke night was serious business. Even though none of them had a good singing voice. After a few drinks it became more about having fun and making fun of each other.

"So what song did you pick?" Jason asked as Alex joined them in the living room.

"After long consideration, I have picked the perfect song to get this evening started. D_on't feel like dancing_."

"She's probably saving her theme song for herself." Daniel said to his brother, referring to Alex's ABBA obsession.

"Yeah. I remember when she was younger she would sing this song every opportunity she got. At every school play, Alex was there, singing it over and over. At every play you could hear a sigh go through the audience every time Alex went on stage. There was our little Alex, our family's _Dancing Queen_." Jason smiled broadly at his little sister. She hated when they told others about her ABBA period in her life.

Bobby knew about her love for Abby, but he'd never known it had gone this far. By the way she was glaring at her brother, Alex wasn't too happy with her brother's little revelation.

"Don't worry. You'll have your moment of ABBA glory soon enough."

Alex quickly grabbed one of the couch's pillows and threw it at Jason. "You can't handle the fact that you didn't even get to the semi-finals. You've always been a bad loser."

"You're one to speak. If you'd lost you would have been sulking for the rest of the day."

"Would not!"

It seemed as if brother and sister were back in their youth again. To avoid a yes-no argument, Debra called the attention to herself. "Right. Let's focus on me for a moment, okay?" She turned on the DVD and was the familiar sounds of the Scissor Sisters' song filled the living room.

Without any problems Debra sang the song. It's catching melody quickly had the others joining in. Bobby decided it was best to get some drinks. Eric helped him out in the kitchen.

"I remember the first time I joined them on one of these trips. To say I was surprised is an understatement. But you get used to it."

"How long have you and Debbie been married?" Bobby grabbed the wine from the fridge.

"Five years. When are you gonna propose to Alex?"

Bobby coughed loudly. "It's a bit too early to talk about marrying."

"I don't think so." Eric leaned against the kitchen counter. "Even though we'd never seen you before, we've always known about you Bobby. From the first time Alex talked about you, we knew she would find peace with you."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't even know if she'd want to marry again. After Michael I'd understand if she'd never want to get married again."

"But you've thought about it, haven't you?" Eric smiled at Bobby. He liked the guy and he seemed perfect for Alex. They complimented each other. Alex gave Bobby the confidence to show more of himself and Bobby made sure Alex didn't forget herself.

Bobby gave a small nod. Yes in his dreams he'd pictured being married to Alex. But that's what it had been, a dream. Something he never thought could ever happen. And now, it would still be a while. But at least his dream had more chance of coming true now than a months ago… even a week ago.

TBC...


	10. Snuggle

**A/N: I totally lost my muse with this fic. That is why it's taken so long. And you will see that this chapter was a struggle. But finally I've finished a chapter. Next chapter will be about Bobby and Alex having their nice romantic afternoon. If you have any ideas/suggestions what you want them to do, please let me know. Because I'm not sure you. My apologies for the long wait, but I hope it still interests you. And yeah... snuggling up against Bobby/Veedoh is still one of my dreams...:sigh:**

**Chapter ten**

Karaoke night was over, and Bobby surely wasn't complaining. The Eames' clan had clearly enjoyed themselves. Some more than others, some with more alcohol than others. Alex was part of the latter group. She was drunk. Leading her back to their bedroom, she was leaning heavily against him with her arms around his waist. She was giggling like a school girl.

"Where are you taking me?" Alex stopped walking.

"You know where we're going." He wrapped his arm around her again. "Come on, let's go."

Every one of the family had sung a song. Alex had chosen _Naughty girl_ and Bobby had enjoyed the performance. She sure could move that tiny body of hers. He'd preferred if it had been a private performance. Alex and Debra had also chosen a song together. Soon Debbie and Angela had joined them. _Raining men_ had turned into a bit of screaming near the end. Cause was probably also the glasses of whine they'd consumed. Or was bottles more appropriate?

Alex's brothers however, did their parts too. Eric, surprisingly, was the first one to sing. _Summer of '69_ was sung with much enthusiasm… and totally off key. But no one seemed to care. Jason turned into Tom Jones with his own version of _Sex Bomb_. Daniel didn't sing solo, but the three brothers did join forces to sing _All for one_.

Bobby, he'd just enjoyed the show. He'd laughed a lot at the antics between Eames' family. It did not trouble him that he'd never known this closeness between family. The knowledge that in due time, he would be part of this, was all he needed.

Now that he was practically carrying Alex, he had a hard time opening their bedroom door. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist, but now her upper body was leaning against his chest too. And he doubted that she even tried to walk anymore.

"Mmm… you smell nice." Alex's voice was somewhat muffled by Bobby's neck. " And taste good too." She slightly bit his neck before licking it better.

Keeping his head cool, he tried to ignore what she was doing to him. Finally inside their bedroom, Bobby, let Alex go. She stumbled a bit and gave him an angry glare, but she stayed on her feet.

"Get ready for bed, Alex."

"I don't want too." She pouted.

"You have to."

Alex put her hands on her hips. "But I'm not tired." She sauntered over to him.

She tried to go for sexy, Bobby guessed. But since she wasn't too steady on her feet, it made him want to laugh. However he didn't think she would appreciate it. For now he would let her move forward. The last few steps she fell forward and Bobby was too late to catch her. Towering above her, Bobby did not hold back his laughter when he saw her indignant look.

"You're mocking me." Alex grumbled.

"I'm not." He took her hands in his and pulled her back up. He pushed Alex towards the bathroom. "Get ready for bed." He tried again.

"You're just saying that to get me in bed." She turned around to look at him.

"Yes. Now go." He closed the bathroom door behind Alex. Sitting on the bed he waited for Alex. He hoped she would just get into bed and fall asleep. The entire evening she'd been enticing him. It became more difficult to resist her. Spending the night with her, now with their feelings for each other out in the open, was something he'd wanted to for a long time. But not under these circumstances, not with a drunk Alex.

It took quite some time for Alex to return from the bathroom and at a certain point Bobby thought she might have fallen asleep. Luckily he didn't have to rescue her. Alex stumbled out of the bathroom and let herself fall onto the bed.

"I drank too much." She mumbled into the bed.

"Here." Bobby handed Alex on of his shirts. "Go get changed. I'll be in the bathroom."

Back in the bedroom Bobby found Alex already asleep sprawled out on the bed.

He was going to have to move her, otherwise there was no room for him. Sitting on the side of the bed he gentle pushed her to give him some room to lie down. Lying on the bed he immediately put his arms around her and held her close. It delighted him when she snuggled against him. "Night, Alex."

The following morning Alex woke up early and not surprisingly she had a headache. But that didn't matter. She was lying on top of Bobby's muscular yet comfy body. She remembered the words of one of her friends in college. _You have to have a man where you can climb onto, not some small, thin guy._ Well Bobby sure wasn't a small, thin guy. She loved how he towered over her, yet she never felt overwhelmed by his presence. Most of all, she loved how protected she felt around him and he did that without ever making her feel overprotected.

She felt his arms tighten around her body, liking how even asleep he wanted to hold her close. A kiss on her hair alerted her that Bobby was awake. "Morning." His voice sounded sexy in the morning. His big, rough hand slid under her shirt, caressing her back.

Bobby tugged her a little closer so he could look her in the eyes. "You okay?" Wondering how she was feeling after her drinking.

"Headache." She whispered.

His other hand slid into her hair, sliding through it slowly. "Come here." He whispered before his lips found hers, in a gentle, long kiss.

Ending the kiss, Alex sighed and put her head down on his chest again. "This afternoon and evening the house is ours, right?"

"Uh-um. You won it fairly." His hand stilled on her back. "You wanna get up?"

"I really don't." She mumbled against his chest. Snuggling with Bobby simply felt too great. Almost made her forget about her headache.

"Me neither."

TBC...


End file.
